Talk:V-R11
Flamethrower? ~~Post by: Swagin Zombez~~ V and R, are on the gun,but in the russian alphabet, there are no symbols that look like our R and V, in Russian, the english pronounced letters actually become B and P, if theres an acromynm like Die Glock=DG-2, it'd be on the side of the gun G in russian turns into Г, which derived from the letter uppercase gamma (G) Also the 1 1 is roman numerals, but also in russian forms our letter P II = P So at the moment we have BP2 as the unofficial title of the new wondergun. it IS probably an acronymn, sadly I do not think there is a story line continuation involving Richtofen and his invention on this map and possibly this might be the discontinuation of the Zombie storyline that we all know and love very well. BUT if there is a continuation of Richtofen, Dempsey, Nikolai, and god-awful Takeo, it will most likely be in the United States. Because if you think about it, they have been in all but one of the fighters home countries, Dempsey. Sure you may say: Five was it; but it didnt have the original zombie slaying characters we know and love So this might be the faint bit of hope for all us hardcore zombie slayers out there Live gamertag: py0mania84 hit me up 22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC) 22:12, April 27, 2011 (UTC)```` I think it might be a sort of flamethrower, what do you think j2dakilla.. i dont mean to brag but i TOLD THE LEAD DIRECTOR I WANTED TO SEE THIS (flame weapon) AND HE REPLIED SAYING "ok man cool idea i will see what i can do." that is a DIRECT QUOTE j2dakilla The weapon makes a short and quick burst of energy, it is nothing like a flamethrower. Joseph Tan 00:59, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I understand that it has the short burst of energy but if you look closely the zombie is melted and engulfed in flames. it only makes sense they would have a good fire weapon finally, since they have air(thundergun), earth(bullets), plasma(ray gun), electricity(wunderwaffe), and ice?water(winters howl) it is one of the last things they could use besides a supersoaker :) either way it is most likely called the death ray and shall be very fun. for anyone looking for someone good at zombies to play with im on xbox live and my gamertag is th3n0obk1ll3r, add me and send me a message i will play anytime, i can guarantee to get you past round 30 on any map. 02:04, April 27, 2011 (UTC)whitie94 Yah, now that a new picture has been added it does seem to be a new weapon like the flamethrower but it cannot be confirmed yet. Joseph Tan 04:22, April 27, 2011 (UTC) In the brand new trailer it turns the zombies into real living people ? It's called the Death ray or just a modified Wunderwaffe I Pack a Punched? You think pack a punched its going be called the "V-R115"? : We know nothing'' about this gun other than it makes explosions. 15:13, April 27, 2011 (UTC) What it does If you go back and watch the "Taste of Esclation" trailer very closely, the gun turns zombies back into humans! If anything, this gun should be called the negative death ray because it turns the zombies back into people, not kill them. this isnt the death ray that people believe is connected to discovery. its just backround items, like the richtofen book. the death ray is most likely not real. - Harold "The Party" Rocks talk 01:49, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Sigh, the irony of the name... [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'''Bioniclepluslotr]] 01:50, April 28, 2011 (UTC) So, you think because it turns zombies into people...those people might be like AI ailles? nope,apparently they die right after in the taste of escalation trailer 21:44, April 29, 2011 (UTC) "Death Ray" Yeah, uh, is the weapon's name officially confirmed? Id their a screenshot showing its name on the HUD, or an article specifically referring to it as the "Death Ray?" If not, I move to re-rename this article back to "Unknown Wonder Weapon" or whatever it was called prior. Dr. Feelgood 02:51, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Change the Name to "Death Ray" The name of the article should be changed to Death Ray. This weapon is referenced in Project Nova with this title on a document scattered on the floor next to the bloody outline of a zombie during the escape of the ship. This can be seen using noclip on the PC. No, because the name hasn't been confirmed. 20:18, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Appently, according to a Machinima video, the weapon changes zombies back to humans! HOW GAY! 20:22, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Zombie to Human Ray Anybody else think this gun will be completely useless? Why not just shoot the zombie to earn points? It's more simple, efficient, and you wouldn't have to keep track of your AI friendlies. :You're judging a weapon after we've seen what, 2 seconds of footage? How do we even know what else it could do? 22:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) ::It'll probs be used for Romero judging by the pictures. 22:41, April 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Who actually confirmed this is what it does? if treyarch actually made this gun do this it would be the most idiotic idea ever Spartanjohn117 19:49, April 29, 2011 (UTC) :: ::It's easily seen in the video, it turns zombies back into humans. From what I've heard, they're used as a distraction. Brain dead humans wouldn't be much help anyway.HardPoreCorn 14:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) What the hell happen to zombies? if you ask me this is all fucked up its not true to the story line(all tho it will be fun to play) but come on turning them back to humans whats the fun in that new chairter this is not the zombie i know and love( and speand my Friday night playing till 6 in the moring) I hope the make a map pack 3 with the real zombie map i wanted to find out what was next with the last easter egg the node puzzle. this is bullshit. The gun is probally the DG-3 or the Death ray beacuse in the map were your in the submarien there is paper that say Death ray. Of the topic It will be cool if we could upgrade the pitchfork (pitchfork 115) lol I agree with you.even though the map is amazing plenty of running room plenty of easter eggs ,its a vey creepy enviroment that is good for zombies,butt The vr11 sucks would rather have a thunder gun ,wunder waffe ,or winters howl.The characters arent my favorite i would rather be the 4 marines from verruckt then be the acters.And the part that really sucks is George following you around all day its gay.Wtf happened to hell hounds . Possibly? I am sorry if this isn't my place to speak, but I honestly doubt it will be called the "Death Ray" since it saves people, and doesn't kill rthem. Also, I iknow many think its also called "V-R11" because it says that on the side of the gun/ But, think about this: What if, like in the trivia, that only is referring to the energy it uses? What if it that isn't its real name? Thank you for your time. Windstorm's Regrets B e w a r e o f H a w k f r o s t 20:21, April 29, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Most guns are inscribed with their names in various places, which is how we know what they're called. Otherwise, they are named very whimsically. The raygun is classy, thundergun, appropriate. Winters Howl - appropriate. Wunderwaffe, inscribed AND referenced. death machine, inscribed. It may not come out named V-R11, but ir sure as hell is not going to be named something as tacky as Death ray, considering we already have the RAYGUN. Use your heads people. And as for the gripers - I happen to thing a gun that turns zombies back into humans would be incredibly useful for later rounds. It's gotta be part of an easter egg, and until the game comes out and we find out what it is actually used for, SHUT YOUR TRAPS AND QUIT YOUR BITCHING! Geez, people, You'll find out when you find out! Lostkavi 07:53, April 30, 2011 (UTC) When we find out what is called you can change the page name. Happy?1-10 00:13, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Lazarus We can safely assume with the new information that the PaP form will be called V-R11 Lazarus. So why is explaining the refrence not ok with you guys? Surely it'd be the V-R115 Lazerus, in keeping with zombie traiditon of referenceing Ununpentinum? ok update for this the un pak-a-punched version dont cut it rezingn george it only angers him. New Info The New Perk: *It's going to be called Deadshot Daiquiri. "Deadshot" The New Weapons: *V-R11 "Humangun" - Turns Zombies into Humans. *V-R11 Lazarus - The V-R11 Upgraded. *Scavenger - Explosive Sniper. *Hyena Infra-dead - The Scavenger upgraded. *Semtex Grenade - Sticky Grenade You're just a little late to the party. CoaZTalk 22:05, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Where's that 'like' button? lol Hiptechboy 02:34, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Proof? It is like the monkey bomb From playing the map pack today and recieving the gun from the mystery box me and my friends discovered that the gun turns zombies into humans. The humans then run away from you and the zombies try to attack it. Even George trys to attack the person. I am not sure if the zombies prefer to attack the human over the playable characters. Urth40 19:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Found a bit of proof for this here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FbVG3Q9mRkM you can see it at about 1:40 Urth40 19:08, May 3, 2011 (UTC) The player is also awarded 10 points for everytime the human is attacked by a Zombie. can be seen here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtjGTYGfSJg Killadelph 20:42, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It is seriously all talk and just a plain bad weapon. I'm playing right now and got it from the box and decided to give it a go. Basically, it's all based on luck. NOTHING like the monkey bomb even when Pack-a-Punch'd. I've shot zombies infront of me with it and those behind him will still chase me. I've shot mutiple zombies with it only to have half of them chase them and then the straglers come back to mess up my "circles." You also get practically zero points for your "bad" efforts. The humans seem to run for the nearest water source effectively killing any chance of point gain. I guess they're completely suicidal or there's an invisible fire surrounding their body. A good improvement would be to make the humans run in circles madly. A much better weapon is the new Scavenger (Pack-a-Punch'd), which causes all zombies in range to suddenly disappear when shot. And sorry I don't know how you guys sign your comments, I'm still sorta new. doesent it look like a portal gun it may not look like it in the picture but in game i can see quite a bit of resemblence like the attachements on the front and the model of the gun does look like it in my opinon wondering if this could be added in trivia. by the way for roach and trivia woud this be worth adding to trivia the fact that his callsign/nickname is roach and he has no head model (Captain7567 05:03, May 5, 2011 (UTC)) This is a picture of the Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device (a.k.a, the 'Portal Gun'), and the V-R11. I think they look similair, but I'm uncertain whether this was intentional seeing as Call of the Dead came out a few weeks after Portal 2. Can't fix a grammar error because of lock It is beyond me as to why this page is locked. I enjoy browsing this wiki, but its writers are atrocious. I wanted to edit this page because, like many others, the writer uses 'it's' instead of 'its' when referring to a posessive noun (using 'it's' would be appropriate if you were referring to a contraction of 'it' and 'is'). I'm really shocked at how poor the English skills of people who edit gaming Wiki pages are, but alas. Pages like this should stay unlocked for edit so that people like those who wrote this don't make this Wiki look this daft. Rootvalue 00:50, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ummm it is only locked from unregistered users so if you're registered you can edit it and more than likely it was locked to keep the page from being edited wildly by every single person who got CotD. Carbonite 0 00:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) : :I agree. People should be made to submit edits to an editor so that we don't have run-on sentences, improper punctuation, and informal type. What the heck Is treyarch running ou of ideas or what ill be the first to tell you Call of duty zombies is my favorite game mode ever butt this gun is really stupid ,how the hell it turns a undead russian sailor wearing a tattered and mostly destroyed uniform into a freakin american business man with a suit and glasses is freakin beyond me i love the wackyness of Zombies but this is just stupid,I blew this zombies legs off and shot him with the vr11 just to see what would happen and he majically grew his legs back and simply jumped off the ship.Wtf happened to monkey bombs,why no gersh devices ..if anyone agrees comment back we need to let treyarch no that they are destoying Zombies.ZOMBIE BAIT 368 02:04, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Your right it would be better if this gun was the power up for the easter egg and the wunderwaffe was the main power weapon and i wish they traded the dolls for the gersch devices answer back Lol a mutilated living businessman trying to jump off a ship Elavenger209 03:24, June 21, 2011 (UTC) no me gusta black ops 0/100 not that good i know that over the last few days there has been praise but if u thk about it it doesn't seeem that good lowest ammo of all the wonderweapons and can only affected one zombie and if u make a human right behind real zombies they will die straight anyway so pretty useless wished the thundergun but must say well done treyarch 4 the sniper Weird Things is it just me or do you get points for the zombies Attacking and Killing the dude you turned into Human..if so add it to Trivia i think its good information It act like the monkey bomb we all knew this ur late friendly fire what does this thing do when you shoot a team mate when it isn't upgraded because i got it today and shot my team mate then the next match he shot me and my screen was orange so what does it do is it the same as the lazerus or what p.s getting sick of wikia signing me out so i give up spartanjohn117 I don't have Escalation now (PSN user), but shooting the V-R11 at a teammate will make them 'invulnerable' to zombies for 15 seconds. This only applies to the V-R11 Lazarus (the Pack-a-Punched Variant). Therefore, it can be assumed that shooting another player with the base V-R11 would do nothing, since the Invulnerability ability comes with the Pack-a-Punched process. Tsunami Volt 06:39, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Secondary use: Instakill The following is about the Pack-a-Punched version. For most users this might be old news, but when you shoot a friend with it, it will give him an instakill for 10 seconds. (Took the time with a stop watch) Also the zombies will ignore the player that has the instakill. The other thing that most people might not know is that the effect stacks. Meaning that when shot once it will give 10 seconds, and when shooting 6 times it gives 60 seconds.(Meaning that if camping somewhere one player can block a route for 3 minutes with the ammo given by a Max Ammo.) Did this on Xbox 360 :Please sign your posts. And yes, that does seem true. I found a video by mrnappyboy92 that tells you about that special effect of that weapon. This should be added in the article. --NejiHyuga900 (talk | ) "I am the Thunder Dragon!" 04:22, May 19, 2011 (UTC) insta kill what will happen if u shoot a zombie during insta kill will it the human die or something like that probably nothing seeing as insta-kill works on guns that do damage ( 16:14, May 24, 2011 (UTC)) Draining 115 I Have added to the trivia that the shot that hits the zombie drains 115 from the body and turning them back into human anyone else agree (Demseystyle1 15:10, May 29, 2011 (UTC)). That does make sence and i do agree with it, but, as we are all well aware all wonder wepond use element 115 to a degree. the VR-11 shoots a gas/ lighting substance of probible element 115. perhaps it makes the element 115 on the zombies turn into gas and thats what drains them of their 115 (Group935Agent 10:02 PM, June 13, 2011 (UTC)) New V-R11 Boxshot Made this Screen yesterday, how about replacing the old shot with this one? Captain943 03:11, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Great picture man well done ( 16:30, June 3, 2011 (UTC)) Excellent picture keep up the good work (Group935Agent 4:35, June 14, 2011 (UTC)) Not just one The V-R11 doesn't change only one human at a time, it can change multiple zombies into humans. Also it doesn't necessarily act like a "Fifth player", as games don't always have 4 players. Fire Mode Change The V-R11's actually automatic i have tried before What do you mean automatic? WanderingE1000 21:26, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Why Shangri-la? Me and my awsome friends that play and know just about all there is to know wbout zombies were wondering... what is Richtofin's purpose of going to Shangri-la? what can be there that he wants or needs...we have been thinking sence this is an anchent underscovered city or something in Asia maby the people there that are zombies were worshoping something... an object of some sort...maby a meteorite a big one of 115...we have even better evedence of this because if you watched the video of Shangri-la theres a mine cart and shaft that Richtofin is rideing...maby its there in the deep mines and thats what turned them into zombies...worshoping a giant rock of 115 isnt the best idea...so comment on this and show me if this is a damn good theory. Richtofen went to Shangri-La to find the Focusing Stone as it could possibly be an item for his plan to control the zombies along with the golden rod he has. But your probably right how people turned to zombies.Dr Brew 02:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Group935Agent George and the V-R11 This needs to be added to the info about the V-R11 and George Romero. When you shoot George Romero with the V-R11 or V-R11 Lazarus when he is calm and out of the water, he go into his berserk state. If you hit George when he is in his berserk state on land, he will just calm down. Also, V-R11 looks like the Dutch woord VRIJ, which means free. Maybe this has something to do with 'freeing' the humans from their zombie state? Martoboyo 20:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Instakill only on paped version It should be clarified that only the Pack-a-Punched version gives a player instakill. But the page is locked out. Ferty81 21:33, June 24, 2011 (UTC)ferty81 Possible Creater In the intel from "Numbers", Dr Clark mentions in his diary he was escaping from the Soviets with a scientist code named Lazarus. Now we know the V-R11 upgraded name is V-R11 Lazarus. Could this possibly be the creater? Dr Brew 01:19, July 18, 2011 (UTC) I'll add it WanderingE1000 21:24, May 3, 2012 (UTC) adding vril wiki page to references Un-PaP V-R11 effects need to be added It should be noted that if you shoot a teammate with the regular V-R11 it will instead of giving them insta-kill, just merely make zombies ignore (read: not hit or go after) the other player for roughly 10 seconds. Vr11 Stuntman damage I believe the stuntman is a one hit kill on zombies till round 56 (surronding zombies) I think we can calculate the damage 14:50, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :So you're saying it doesn't kill in three shots after round 56? Interesting. But I'd like to have proof of that. :14:51, May 3, 2012 (UTC) :I estimate the damage of the Vr11 stuntman to be 83,000 (2nd highest finite damage) :WanderingE1000 21:23, May 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Proof needed. 13:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) ::look up 50+ call of the dead its NOT infinite :::You mean I should go to round 50 and see if they're OHK? 13:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) :::''y dont you go on youtube and search it? '' Stuntman Damage in water? does damage change if the stuntman is used in the water? 23:54, July 15, 2012 (UTC) I'm just saying this looks like a portal gun or ASHPD ````